


Полночный визит Наследницы Демона

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Написано на задание: представьте как персонаж А вашего ОТП собирается перекусить посреди ночи, а персонаж Б его случайно пугает.





	Полночный визит Наследницы Демона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Midnight Visit From the Heir to the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870821) by [Charmedforever9494](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494). 



— Добрый вечер, мисс Фелисити Смоук, выпуск MIT 2009. Как де…

— Господи, что ты делаешь у меня на кухне?! В темноте. Как ты вообще сюда попала? — вскрикнула Фелисити, зажигая свет. — Впрочем, не отвечай. Тренировки Лиги, умение подкрадываться, а еще ты Наследница Демона… Уверена, для тебя проще простого ворваться в мою квартиру посреди ночи.

Фелисити вполне проснулась и смотрела на международную убийцу, сидящую за ее столом. Она начала засыпать во время изучения зацепки для команды Стрелы. И никак не ожидала услышать этот голос с акцентом, когда шла перекусить посреди ночи. Если честно, Фелисити хотела только кофейного мороженого… А не получить инфаркт.

— Прошу прощения, что напугала вас, мисс Смоук. Это не входило в мои намерения.

— Не входило в намерения… Конечно, не входило. Уверена, если бы ты хотела меня напугать, то нашла бы намного более ужасающий способ. Не то чтобы ты ужасающая… То есть ужасающая. А еще красивая. Красивая и ужасающая, — трещала Фелисити, ощущая, как краснеет, глядя на ухмылку Ниссы. — Я не это хотела сказать! То есть, хотела. Думаю, просто не хотела быть нахальной. Хочешь мороженого? Вы вообще едите мороженое? Или оно слишком вредное? Хочешь чаю?

— Чай — звучит неплохо, спасибо, — Нисса мягко улыбнулась Фелисити, которая возилась с чайником и пыталась избежать прямого взгляда. — Отвечая на первый вопрос… Решила заглянуть, чтобы убедиться, в порядке ли вы. Сара позвала меня помочь с зацепкой. Мы поужинали, и она упомянула, что у вас проблемы. Дело в этом Рейнере? Проблемы из-за него?

— Ничего серьезного. Несколько пустых угроз. Непонятная машина у меня под окнами…. Знаешь, я сейчас подумала, сможешь проверить? — спросила Фелисти, протягивая Ниссе чашку.

— Спасибо, мисс Смоук, вкусный чай, — улыбнулась та, отпивая, — не стоит волноваться о человеке снаружи. Я встретила его по пути и позаботилась обо всем. К слову… вам нужна охранная система получше. Уверена, даже ребенок смог бы пробраться внутрь.

— Эй! У этого дома приличная охрана, а в своей квартире я создала личную систему. Здесь защита на высшем уровне!

— Я едва ли пальцем пошевелила, пробравшись в окно.

— Ну не все ведь Нисса Аль Гул, дочь Ра’са Аль Гула, Наследница Демона!

— Понимаю вашу точку зрения. Ужасно сожалею, если причинила неудобства визитом без предупреждения, — сокрушенно пробормотала Нисса. — Просто хотела убедиться в вашей безопасности, мисс Смоук. Теперь я пойду.

— Стой! Нет, не нужно уходить… Разве что тебе нужно быть где-то еще. В час ночи. Я вполне пойму, если нужно, — пробормотала Фелисити. — И, прошу, зови меня по имени.

— Фелисити, — улыбнулась Нисса и та покраснела. — Мне никуда не нужно. Ты не занята?

— Нет, вовсе нет! То есть, мне нужно еще программировать. следовать за зацепкой. Но я все равно устроила перерыв! Может… Хочешь посмотреть кино и поесть кофейного мороженого?

— Звучит интересно. Думаю, мне понравится смотреть кино и есть десерт с тобой, — мягко сказала Нисса, следуя за Фелисити в гостиную.

Они сели на диван и завернулись в плед, и поставив коробку мороженого между собой. На второй половине фильма Фелисити задремала, и ее голова легла на плечо Ниссы. Та ласково улыбнулась и обняла ее.

Нанести полуночный визит хакерше было лучшим решением в ее жизни.


End file.
